China's anonymous scientist
by Silver division
Summary: The story begins as Dr. Mi, one of GGC's scientist, helps Jing, a female albino peahen, reterns home because it's far away amd she got caught by one of Mi's testing of advance military weapons. It was a Law that Mi has to fallow by the GGC book of law. A journey were science, which Mi relie on, face fantasy and supernatural.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the Kung Fu Panda franchise, nor it's charcters. Other characters will be mentioned to their original original owners.

* * *

Me:SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!

The beep from the heart beat messerment machine stop. She only had 30 seconds to live. A wolf immediatly tried to shock the heart from

two ripped curcits that he tripped. He quickly plung them to the location of the heart. The body reacted normal towards the charge. He did

it agian and agian. In his secomd time, her heart starts to beat, showed by the machine. He was breathing heavily in relief. Exhausted, he

fainted. That wolf is Dr. Mi. One of GGC's sciemtist. He wore a typical lab coat. A blue shirt, black tie, and black pants. His fur is grey

covered, and with grey lifeless eyes. The one he saved is a peahen. Most of her body is dark grey except for the legs, feet, and beak.

She is recovering her consious. Her lungs can breath independently along with the arest of her organs. As she opened her eyes. She

instantly went into fear, cunfused. She quickly remove the injects which seem oblivious to her. The time she look at her surrondings.

She is even more terrifed. She thought that she is in one those stories that talk about wired creatures with super advance technology.

She heard those stories from her father. At first, She didn't believe him but now, she thought they're real. She quickly jump from the bed.

As she landed, she heard a grunt. It confused her at first until she look down. She hesitaded to hide behind the bed as quickly as possible.

She tried to find the door, but all walls show none. She is loseing hope on escaping. Mi quickly open his eyes and gasping for air. He quickly

put pressure on his fast beating in the process. He slowly get up will pushing his back. He looked at the bed to see that she is not their. He

freaked out and quickly look left and right. He quickly walk towards his left and trip on a wire which caused him to fall. She was seeing the

entire thing and giggled. She quickly cover her beak with her wings. She curse herself for giving up her hiding spot. Mi quickly got up rather quickly.

He is starting to think he is going nowhere in this path. He decide to go towards another.

Mi:I mean no harm. Please come out.

He took another look aroumd, trying to guess where she is hiding. He then decided behing the bed. The choice is very obvious, but it's the only hiding place

in the medic center. She ignored his request, thinking t's a flucke. She prepared to fight back. She isn't much of a fighter, but that was her only option. She

charge towards Mi as she ran towards the side of the bed and land on him like a eagle catching a fish. She open the claws of her avian feet and scratch his

eyes, but Mi caught her. She hesitated to free herself. Mi just hold her to tire her out. As time fly by, She gave up. Her body is sore. Her head face towards the

floor in defeat, wondering what will happen.

She:Go ahead, kill me. My family doesn't want me anyway.

She face Mi with a angry expression. Mi keep a stern face towards her. When Mi heard her acception to be killed and her family. Mi's face turned to a pity one.

She didn't believe it at first, but as she look deep into his eyes, he does pity her. She is a good judger for emotions and she truat them vary deeply. All she has to

do is look at her eyes. It's kimda creepy, but you can't trust anyone.


	2. Chapter 2

center

* * *

Mi:Why are you staring me like that

She:To see if your trustworthy. Your eyes say you are

Mi:Creep.

She:hump...can you please put me down.

Mi did what she asked. Mi put her down gently.

Mi:What is your name?

She:Jing, and yours?

Mi:Mi

Jing:Well nice to see you.

Mi:Nice to see you too, sorta.

Jing smiled.

Mi:So where do you live?

Jing:I live inthe the city of Wuhan, in the Hubei provimce of China.

Mi's eyes imstantly widened and jaw dropped. His shoulders were low and his knees are alittle bent. This gave Jing a worring emotion.

Jing:What's the matter?

She say in a soft but fast tone.

Mi:Where at the Sichuan provimce.

Jing's eyes then widened and begins to freak oit.

Jing:HOW DID I GET HERE?!

Mi:Ok, breath.

Jing reath extremly heavy like if she just ran a mile. She then calm down but still in a weak panic.

Jing:How did I get here?

She then face towards Mi.

Jing:Please tell me.

Mi doesn't know how she got here in the first place, but he knows the accident.

Mi:No, but I can tell you why your injured.

Jing:Please tell me.

She is desprite for answers of what is going on. She will do anything she can by her limits to get her goal. Mi didn't want to tell her because he felt guilty for the accident.

He knows it was his fault, but it's not intentionaly. He was loyal to the GGC book of law. He has to tell him and retern her home.

Mi:You got caught in test for military weapons.

Jing:Military weapons? Do you secretly work for the Emperor?

The tone of the first question is horrer and the second is excitmemt.

Mi:No.

That is dissapointing for Jing. She hoped that he is at least high in the social stats to earn respect from her family. If he is then she would try to attract him and marry him.

She is not in love with him. The reason is that people doubt her. That's how her family treats her, a bitch, weak, disgraceful, and ugly. She cried day and night, praying

to the gods that things would get better. Apperently she thinks the gods answer her prayer when they gave her Mi that actually cares.

Jing:Thank you for careing.

Mi:Your welcome.

Jing:No really, your the only person who ever had a conversation.

She then hug him which caught Mi off guard. Mi then put his arms over Jing's back to retern the hug.

Mi:Now would you like to retern home.

Jing:NO!

That amswer surprised Mi and made him catious. Jing realized her mistake and tried to apoligy.

Jing:I'm sorry, I'm sorry.

Mi:It's ok, just don't do that again.

Jing:Thank you. Can I please stay here?

Mi:What?! Why?!

Jing:I don't like my home.

Mi is starting to get nervous. He usually wants to be alone. Now a stranger wants to live with him. Jing is stating to get suspicious in Mi's eyes. He wonder why Jing

doesn't want to go home. He knows that sensitive emotions deals her respond to the question. Mi thinks that Jing has some family problems. He knows that he can't just

ask her. Those questions are way too personal. He then begin to try to pit a forceful tone.

Mi:I'm sorry but I must fallow the Lae of GGC.

He realized his mistake and quickly cover his moith with both hands. Jing is now comfused. He mentioned a law but not by any high offocals. She is starting to qiestion

about the secret co.

Jing:GGC?

Mi:Forget what I said.

Jing then gave a smirk. She had a opprotunity.

Jing:I will but tell me more of this GGC. I am very intrested. If not, there is another. You would help me retern home, but place me as the queen. Deal?

Mi:Wait! What?!

Jing:Do not worry. You will be my husben.

MI:WHAT?! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS.

Jing:I don't want to rule alone and your the only one that cared. Besides, you look like you' ve never been outisde.

Mi is now getting really angry. He thought that he shouod have let her die. What really confuses him is instead of a mischevious face, it's more of a plead.

Jing:If you agree, then I will allow you to mate with me. I can provide you a child.

Mi's emotion turned from anger to 'are you serious' emotion.

Mi:You do realize that we're differemt species.

Jing:say's the guy with the wired things in this room. Stuff like this has to be made by someone who is extremly smart.

Mi:True. I mean, I never had sex before.

Jing:Me neither. That's why I think were a perfect match. Do you think I'm pretty.

Mi:You look normal to me. I guess I can give it a go.

Jing:Yes. Now where is the exit.

Mi:Open.

Right next to the bed. The white door open towards up. This literily scared Jing.

Mi:Calm down. There is alot to see in my Lab.

Jing:Lab?

Mi:Are you tired?

Jing nodded.

Mi:Alright fallow me.

Mi then exit the room and Jing fallows, but catiously. Outside the room is a wide, tall, but short hallway. Mi then walks to the left and Jing did the same.

They eventually reach three doors. One is at the emd of the hall while one is on each side of the hall.

Mi:Bedroom, open.

The door in the middle opens. Even thow Jing saw it before, yet it still scared her. Mi then roll his eyes. He walk towards the bedroom and Jing fallows.

* * *

Tell me what you think so far in this story.


End file.
